


When Things Were Good

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Bickering, M/M, Pirate Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Jack & Barbossa had their moments before the mutiny.





	When Things Were Good

Hector insisted on bending him over whenever Jack was feeling generous enough to submit without any sort of negotiation.

It wasn't that Jack couldn't appreciate the position, but it made him feel a tad too compliant. Hector should be made to work a little in his opinion. 

"Have you grown weary, Hector?" The young captain muttered into the pillow his face was currently buried in. 

"Shut up," Barbossa's grunts and various other sounds had reached that point of resembling animalistic snarls. He pushed Jack down into their mattress further, snapping his hips and driving his throbbing, aching cock hard against his lover's prostate. 

"Fuck!" Jack bit down on a mouthful of musty fabric, his fingertips furiously stroking his own fully erect manhood. 

Hector's nails pinched the skin of Jack's hips, squeezing tight to hang on. It was as if he feared that Jack would escape him. 

There was no need to worry, of course. Jack Sparrow had never been one to skip out on any kind of personal gain, be it a mountain of treasure or an orgasm in his marital bed. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Like that...Yes! Fuck! HECTOR!" Jack shot his seed across his hand and the sheets beneath them. 

Hector unloaded into him not too long after, growling deep in the back of his throat. It took a few moments for the old sea snake to come back down from such an intense high, and Jack was content to wait patiently, savoring the sweet sensation of his walls throbbing around his lover's abnormally large phallus. 

A rough kiss was placed against the back of his neck and Jack smiled to himself as Hector dislodged from his puckering, abused hole. 

"Quite an impressive feat for a man of your years." He snickered, rolling onto his back.

"Aye. It pays to not be firin' off so quick. We'll hope ye learn that with age as well."

Jack rolled his eyes playfully. "The more the merrier, aye? Do I detect a hint of jealously beneath that devilish pride, luv?" 

Of course he did, but Hector would never admit to it.

"Turn yerself over an' get to sleep before I toss ye out to the sharks." The elder pirate grumbled at Sparrow as he rolled to his side to blow out their lamp. "I like ye better with yer face smashed into a pilla anyway."

"I love you too, darling." Jack grinned slyly, letting his eyes shut to rest.


End file.
